


Cymbals, Tarantulas, and Guitars

by electricalsquid



Series: Short Marvel Prompt Stories [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Forgive Me, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ship name: Bum?, bucky×plums, doesnt matter, enjoy, or dont, snuggles, weird random shit, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalsquid/pseuds/electricalsquid
Summary: in which Loki has problems, no one addresses the fact that Shuri can apparently teleport, and Peter just wants to sleep in.





	Cymbals, Tarantulas, and Guitars

**Author's Note:**

> pls kudos and comment

There was nothing worse than being woken up at three AM in the morning,  _on a weekend no less,_ and Peter could testify to this better than anyone.

Why, you ask?

Because Loki was leaning over his bed, clanging cymbals with the most deadpan look Peter had ever seen, which is saying something because he lived with Tony Stark.

"Child. Child. Child. Chil-" he chanted, banging the metallic cylinders harded.

"WHAT Loki?! What!?" Peter finally shouted, pillow over his sensitive ears. "What could you possibly need at  _three AM on a weekend?!"_

"Well I simply assumed you wouldn't want to miss the visit of the Cat-King's sibling, but if I had know you would have been so...disrespectful..." Here Loki sneered. "I'll simply leave then. "

Peter shot up like a bullet.

"Shuri's here? Why didn't you just say so!" He scrambled to a sitting position, legs swinging over the side of the bed as he nearly tripped over his own feet in his eagerness.

Loki followed behind, muttering mockingly. "Oh, why didn't you just say so?" He sighs. "I'm never appreciated." 

 

* * *

 

Shuri was sitting on the couch inside the common room, tapping idly on her state of the art phone as she waited for Loki to get Peter.

"SHURIIIII!!!!" came the loud scream, Peter appearing a moment later. 

Shuri bounced to her feet, ready with her hand outstretched, waiting for Peter to get a bit closer so they could do their ultra-secret handshake.

After the handshake, they flipped down on the couch, chattering a mile a minute.

Loki was still pouting in the corner, (Elegantly of course. Loki does everything elegantly.)

"Loki, c'mon...I didn't mean to offend you! I'm really sorry..." Peter said, puppy dog eyes on full force.

("Big mood.." Shuri whispered helpfully in the background.)

"Well, I suppose I'll accept your apology, if you promise to let me observe your tarantula." Loki sniffed, eyeing Peter.

Shuri bolted upright. "Wait, you have a tarantula? When did that happen?"

"Yesterday, Princess Shuri." FRIDAY'S robotic voice chimed in helpfully from the ceiling .

 "Thanks, FRI. What's it's name, Peter?"

 "Plum!" Peter hollered from where he was already walking down the hallway to his room.

 "Hmm, weird name. Why'd he name it that, Loki?"

Loki chuckled. "Well for one, his fur, for lack of better words, is a deep purple color. It's also mottled with dark grayish-blue spots."

 "And?" Shuri prompted, fully immersed.

 "And because Bucky thought it was a plum and tried to eat it." 

Shuri howled with laughter. "That's gold!" She chortled.

 "Indeed." Loki allowed.

Then another thought occurred to Shuri. 

 "Should that be a ship? Bucky/Plums? Like, not the tarantula, but the fruit." She mused. "What would the ship name be?"

Loki smirked. "Bum, obviously."

 Shuri posted her thought on Tumblr, with the fuck awesome ship name and hoped it would start trending because this was beautiful."

Loki was also her new official bestie. (Sorry Peter.)

* * *

They ended up watching replays of vines with Plum until five.

And they introduced Loki to 'the song of our people', to which Loki inquired, "There is a song that your people sing?", which lead to them to scream-sing 'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.'

"Ah!" Loki nodded. "I, too, have a similar song. It's about how my life is going so far."

Shuri and Peter shared a look.

"Hell yes Loki, siiiing!" cheered Shuri, Peter clapping to show his wordless support, because Plum was crawling over his face.

("Ew." Shuddered Shuri)

Loki conjured a small guitar in his hands, cleared his throat and paused dramatically.

Peter and Shuri leaned forward.

Loki opened his mouth, and let out a high pitched, ear-splitting, scream that seemed like it could shatter their eardrums.

"And that's my life." He nodded, vanishing the guitar.

" _What the fuck what the fuckwhatthefuck **whatthefuck...**_ " Shuri whispered, wringing her hands.

Peter just leaned over and gave Loki a hug.

* * *

Tony later ventured up from his all-nighter in his workshop to find the windows of his tower shattered and two teens, a god and a purple tarantula lying in a cuddle pile.

He headed straight for the coffee, because it was too early for this shit.

(He took a picture anyway.)

 

 


End file.
